A multi-carrier transmission system including such a telecommunication transmitter is already known in the art and is for instance a Digital Subscriber Line [DSL] Transceiver Unit [TU] as defined in international standards such as, for instance, the Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Line [ADSL] standard. This standard is the "ANSI TI.413--American National Standard for Telecommunications--Network and Customer Installation Interfaces--Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) Metallic Interface" of the American National Standards Institute [ANSI], New York--1995. The digital data received at the input of such a known transmitter is grouped into frames comprising a predetermined number of bits and wherefore the coding means generates corresponding symbols which are transmitted to a telecommunication line connected to the transmitter output. Since the voltage of each symbol may have different peak values, the signal voltage transmitted on the telecommunication line may vary within a relatively large range. As a consequence, the power dissipated in the telecommunication transmitter is relatively high because it has to support a large value of signal voltage to avoid, or at least minimize, occasional clipping.